What Happened to Us
by Golden Lass
Summary: Everything fell apart. Watch as our Bladebreakers go through the hardest part of their lives. Their feelings and Friendship are going to be tested by others and who will the boys end up with! Slash!
1. Prolougue

**What Happened to Us?**

**Prologue**

**By Golden Lass**

**Edited and Re-mastered by Darkening Dreams**

**Hello everyone just so you know I am reposting what Poppy Cotton Hill aka Darkening Dreams has edited for me. Most of you have read this under her pen name. I am now able to put up stories on and have asked her to let me put what we had on my account. I am keeping the first three chapters as is and the rest are going to be my work. I will tell you now I am not the best at this I just want to have fun writing stories for you guys.**

**Thank you, Golden Lass**

Like at any other world Championships, things just had to go wrong, well, when it concerned Bey Blading. For once in his life, Tyson was early, and, he was waiting for Kai; who hadn't deemed it necessary to get there very early and was still missing; which would have had the team almost in shambles as the worried about their Captain.

But, how can a team worry when there wasn't a team anymore; no, the team had split, Rei was back with the White Tiger's, Max with the American team, the All Stars, and Kai...well, no one really knew what he had been doing over the years, and at this time, Tyson really didn't matter, though, he did miss being considered a Blade Breaker.

Tyson sighed just as Kai came up beside him, both looking out into the arena from the hallway that lead to the locker rooms.

"Kai, you made it, man! You had be worried there for a second," Tyson said, one hand behind his head, giving an affectionate smile.

"Of course I'm here, I don't give a promise that I can't keep," Kai glared.

"Cold as ice, I think you're spending way too much time in that ice cave of yours," Tyson muttered, but Kai just ignored the fat pig beside him and concentrated on the task before him.

"Okay! Man! I can't wait to get this ball rolling!" Daichi called, whooping and running around in circles.

"Who brought the dog, where's the leash?" Kai muttered; then he turned and led the way to the locker rooms where the teams were supposed to talk over their strategies.

The group of teens did not notice a pair of amber eyes watching them as the walked down the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Darkening Dreams: Okay, Golden Lass can't get onto because she has wall-mart internet. Anyway, review please, because I'm goanna e-mail them all to her. This is also not my fic nor my idea, it is all Golden Lasses, I'm just helping her with detail and scene placement, and I am also posting it for her.

The pairings are Kai/Max, Rei/Tyson and some Rick/Max. So, as you can see this takes place during the new season of Bey Blade. There is a plot to this, but, I ain't sure what it is. Oh well, please review!


	2. Personal Thoughts

**What Happened to Us?**

**By: Golden Lass**

**Edited, reformatted and hosted by: Darkening Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Personal Thought's**

**Hello everyone just so you know I am reposting what Poppy Cotton Hill aka Darkening Dreams has edited for me. Most of you have read this under her pen name. I am now able to put up stories on and have asked her to let me put what we had on my account. I am keeping the first three chapters as is and the rest are going to be my work. I will tell you now I am not the best at this I just want to have fun writing stories for you guys.**

**Thank you, Golden Lass**

The day had started off quite sunny, Max loved days like this; he loved to wake up to the warm glow of the sun rising into the sky on his sleeping face, He loved to lay in bed for a few minutes before opening his huge baby blue eye's to look out that window and see the glorious colors that the sun cascaded over the light blue sky. Nothing made Max happier in the morning, than to see the sun like this.

Max then looked about his room in the PPA All Stars research facility; each team member had their own room, but Max wasn't quite used to the arrangements. He was used to Tyson's snoring or the 'clickity-clack' of the chief typing on his computer.

The room was small, it had a desk with a white lap-top sitting upon it, the screen was still open but blank; the desk was made out of lightly stained oak, as was the head board and foot of the day bed. The bed sat across the room facing the computer, and a window was situated across from the door leading to the hallway; there was another door leading to a private bath to the left of the bed, closest to the window.

The room was painted in a blue that was as light as the sky, two huge pictures of the family hung above the bed. One was of Max and his father, they had gone fishing when the picture was taken, and Max was holding up a huge fish, while his father held up a tiny minnow. The other picture, was of him when he was five, Judy was standing beside him at their feet was Dracile, which was spinning at a fast rate. Max remembered that when the picture was taken, it was the first time that he had launched the bit-beast.

But, there was one other picture that was terribly out of place in the room, sure, he was on a new team, but...Max thought, he would always consider himself...a Blade Breaker. The picture hung between the family photos; it was one of the earliest pictures' of him, Rei, Tyson, Kenny and of course, Kai, who stood off to the side. It was after the world championships in Russia, and, one of the happiest times in Max's life.

Max wondered why they had even split up in the first place, they had shown everyone who had ever doubted them that they were strong; they could live through anything, and beat all odds. In a way, it was saddening to think that on this glorious morning, he would not see Kai glowering at Tyson, or telling him to shut the hell up; Or Rei who would be giggling softly while watching, then turning to him and smiling in a friendly way before going to make breakfast.

Max sighed, not interested in the morning sunshine any more; Things had just gone down hill from the second championships; nothing was the same after that. Kai had disappeared, Rei was forced into joining the White Tiger's, Tyson was being bitchy, Kenny hung around Tyson like his life depended on it...and Max did not want to even consider being the other's boy friend, not at all. Sure, they had a few good times, Tyson had kissed him once, but, that was all in the past; in the end, it came down to just lust, and Max did not want that to start off a loving relationship.

Max sighed and threw the cover's off him, the soft blue silk of the sheets pooled onto the floor, and Max hopped out of bed, he went to a dressed in the corner of the room and got out his clothes for the day; there was training to do and Max did not want to be late, so what if it was only nature to him, Kai had been strict, and demanded the team to be on time for training, or there would be hell to pay!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee glared at Rei from across the clearing the White Tiger X team had camped out in. Rei held a photo frame, his old team smiling at him, and a soft smile playing across the raven haired Neko-Jin's as well. Lee hated it, he wanted to go over there and wipe that smart-ass smile off of the young boy's face!

It infuriated him, that he could not make that smile come whenever Rei would look at him, Rei would frown, say something and then walk away, or he would glare if he was feeling pissed off by the Lion; in the end, Lee wanted to claim Rei for his own and never, let him see that picture of his old friends again.

In the end, Rei would love him, would worship him, and would let him claim everything he was...in the end...that was all that mattered...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Darkening Dreams: Damned short, I know, but hell, it's an update.


	3. More Thoughts

**What happened to us?**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone just so you know I am reposting what Poppy Cotton Hill aka Darkening Dreams has edited for me. Most of you have read this under her pen name. I am now able to put up stories on and have asked her to let me put what we had on my account. I am keeping the first three chapters as is and the rest are going to be my work. I will tell you now I am not the best at this I just want to have fun writing stories for you guys.**

**Thanks, Golden Lass**

Max sighed as he once again launched his blade, practice was just…boring. No one joked around; no one got into any fights, at least with the blade breakers, something interesting had been going on, like Rei trying to trap Kai with silly banter. Kai would play along, but the silly fight had always ended up with Rei losing…. badly not to mention.

But this, Max realized with annoyance, was worse than the silly fighting, and the even worse 'mission's' to save mankind. Standing in the white, sterile room, with the other PPA All Stars battling each other, not even bothering to make the battle challenging at all…only made him a bit…home sick.

HOME SICK!

Max yelled at himself, what the hell was he thinking anyway? He was home, wasn't America home? Max shook his head, the beginnings of a headache coming on as he did. Just then, a light touch brought his attention behind him, his mother, Judy Tate, smiled brightly at him.

"Max, come over here, there is someone that I want you to meet," Judy said happily. She and Max walked out of the training room; no one gave them a second glance as bey battles went on between certain blader's. Max wondered if he was just losing it, or if his Mom was rather…excited about something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai let his blade go, it was very aggressive to say the least, figures since he couldn't get his mind on what he was doing, the bright blue eyes, and cutely ruffle blond hair of a certain blader had caught his attention, from the moment he had first met him…. and now Kai was pissed off! Royally so, he was knocked out of the bey bowl, by Spencer no less!

"Kai, what the hell is the matter with you?" Tala asked, glaring at Kai. Kai glared back but did not challenge Tala's authority.

"Hn," Kai gave a snort and picked up his blade; taking a deep breath, and with ease from lots of practice, Kai threw Max out of his head, and launched his blade again.

This time, it took twenty minutes for both blades to fly out of the bowl and land in the outstretched hands of their Master's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max smiled brightly up at the elder teen that stood watching him; Max wanted to run, there were strange vibes coming from…. EVERYWHERE!

"Hi there!" Max said and gave a little wave.

"Hi," Rick, as his Mom had introduced both boys, said.

"Umm…so, how good are you anyway?" Max asked.

"Good enough to be here," Rick retorted.

"Can't argue with that logic," Max muttered to himself, but Rick smirked, though, he really hadn't been able to hear what Max had said.

"Let me take you on a tour of the facility's, and then maybe we can train a little together; it was getting boring in there," Max laughed, smile showing in his blue eyes.

"Sure kid," Rick shrugged, like he really didn't care one way or the other what was done. Max smiled and turned to another doorway that leads to a hall.

"Let's start with the dorm than," He smiled, thought, it was a bit forced.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai hated sleep, in fact, he hated the night as well; Night only meant dark dreams, dreams of the past that he hated to remember at all. He hated to remember the feeling of rough fingers on his skin, first punching the hell out of him before roughly raping him, all the while; the voices that belonged to those hands would coo soft loving words to him.

'_Ha! I showed you though? Didn't I Grandfather?_' Kai sneered to himself; he shook his head and pulled his thoughts away from his past. It was much better to lose himself in nice thoughts, like the feeling of the sunshine silk running through his hands, of baby blue eyes…and kissing the lovely mouth that belonged to Max.

'_Hell! There I go again! When will I ever learn?_' Kai asked himself. He shook his head, then turned down the sheets of his bed; he wore lose black silk sleeping pants, but, he had lost the baggy t-shirt just an hour before he had found himself looking over the snow covered city of Moscow; wishing for something that he figured he could never have.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Golden Lass: So there you go, chapter 2.

Darkening Dreams: LOOK! A COW!

GL: What are you talking about?

DD: What the hell?

GL: Your just crazy you know that.

DD: Please review!

GL: Yes, review please I love reviews.


	4. Rick

**What Happened to Us**

**Chapter 3- Rick**

**By: Golden Lass**

Hey everyone I had a big brainstorm and am updating all of the stories I can before tomorrow. I am going to be very busy and stuff. As you can tell I finally got back to this story and am now going to try to finish it hopefully in the next few chapters. Anyways, I don't own beyblade at all and this might be crappy because I don't have Poppy's editing this time but that's okay. I hope you all like this chapter and please read and review. Now on with the story.

**Last time:**

**Kai hated sleep, in fact, he hated the night as well; Night only meant dark dreams, dreams of the past that he hated to remember at all. He hated to remember the feeling of rough fingers on his skin, first punching the hell out of him before roughly raping him, all the while; the voices that belonged to those hands would coo soft loving words to him.**

'**_Ha! I showed you though? Didn't I Grandfather?_' Kai sneered to himself; he shook his head and pulled his thoughts away from his past. It was much better to lose himself in nice thoughts, like the feeling of the sunshine silk running through his hands, of baby blue eyes…and kissing the lovely mouth that belonged to Max.**

'**_Hell! There I go again! When will I ever learn?_' Kai asked himself. He shook his head, then turned down the sheets of his bed; he wore lose black silk sleeping pants, but, he had lost the baggy t-shirt just an hour before he had found himself looking over the snow covered city of Moscow; wishing for something that he figured he could never have.**

**On the other side of the world it was morning, and Max was just waking up. Max sat up on his bed thinking.**

"**Mom, why do you always have to make some big deal about everything?" Max had just found out the night before that his mom was throwing him a dinner party. Not only that it was a dance/ dinner party. As if there wasn't any more pressure he had to have a date. Not just any date though. He had to have a guy for his date. All the boys on the PPB All-Stars had their own girlfriends. **

**All but one, and that person being one of the people Max hated being around at all times. That one person was the newest member of the team and not only that he was going to be Max's partner for the World Beyblade Championships. That person was Rick. **

**Also the party was that Saturday and it was now Friday and if he were to tell the others they wouldn't be able to get there on time so inviting his old teammates was out of the question. They wouldn't be able to get there fast enough anyways. So, he decided to please his mother and do as she asks.**

**Why did this happen you may ask? Well, you see Max always told his mother everything. He even told her he was gay after the winning of the second world championships. His mom and dad were surprised, but they had accepted it after a while. **

**Max also told Judy about his crushes. At first it was Tyson, but after they kissed it meant nothing to Max. The kiss just full of lust nothing more. Then, Max told his mom about his latest crush Kai. For some reason though she was not happy with her son's crush on Kai, and she still didn't even trust him. Even after everything that had happen in the past two years. Judy just didn't really think highly of Kai at the moment.**

**Max looked at the clock and got up to dress. As he dress in his green shirt and orange jumper he began to cry. Why? Why did everything have to go wrong now? All the Blade Breakers had split up and Max didn't have anyone to talk to even though he could just call the others and say hello. They all went their separate ways and everything had just gone wrong. Now, Max had a party to get ready for, and ask the guy he hated a lot because his attitude to go to this stupid, stupid party his mom had conjured up and dance with him. Talk about no choice in the matter.**

**Meanwhile across the Atlantic Ocean in Japan, Tyson Kinomia was busy getting ready for the championships, but something kept disturbing him. There he goes again dreaming of something he can't have. What was he thinking about you may ask? Well, it was Ray. Yes, Tyson Kinomia was thinking in Ray Kon of the White Tigers. Tyson wanted to be with him right now and he wanted to tell Ray how much he loved him. Too bad he was in China. Tyson sighed.**

"**Is it just me or am I falling in love with one of my rivals. This one being Ray, why him of all people did I have to fall in love with him." Tyson thought to him as he sat down to relaxes for a bit. Tyson looked Dragoon. For some reason it looked like Dragoon was sad. Tyson dismissed the look and went back to training. **

**In China though a ravened haired Neko-Jin looked at his picture of him and his friends once again. This time it was from the Bar-B-Que that Hillary had for them. Max was hugging Kenny like there was no tomorrow and Ray had his arms around Tyson's waist. "Tyson, I wish this didn't have to happen to us. I was so close to telling you how much I love you and then everything went wrong." Ray said as he drifted off to sleep. If only he could go back to Tyson and tell him how much he loved him. **

**Meanwhile, Lee was once again outside Ray's room. Lee was angry very angry. Why couldn't he make Ray feel like that with him? Lee wanted to claim Ray whole even if he didn't have Ray's permission. He wanted Ray to bear his children. Why? Because the male neko-jin could also reproduce offspring depend on who the weaker party was. Lee wanted to tell Ray that he loved him, and that Tyson would never love him. Lee was done thinking he opened the door to Ray's room. Lee was going to do it; he was going to tell Ray………. **


	5. The Ball Part 1

_**What Happened to Us**_

_**Chapter 4: The Dance**_

_**By: Golden Lass**_

_**Hey everyone, I hope your all doing well here's more to this story. I don't own Beyblade, as you should all know. If I did it would be very silly and there would be no point to it.**_

_**Last Time:**_

Max looked at the clock and got up to dress. As he dress in his green shirt and orange jumper he began to cry. Why? Why did everything have to go wrong now? All the Blade Breakers had split up and Max didn't have anyone to talk to even though he could just call the others and say hello. They all went their separate ways and everything had just gone wrong. Now, Max had a party to get ready for, and ask the guy he hated a lot because his attitude to go to this stupid, stupid party his mom had conjured up and dance with him. Talk about no choice in the matter.

"_**Is it just me or am I falling in love with one of my rivals. This one being Ray, why him of all people did I have to fall in love with him." Tyson thought to him as he sat down to relaxes for a bit.**_

_**Why couldn't he make Ray feel like that with him? Lee wanted to claim Ray whole even if he didn't have Ray's permission. He wanted Ray to bear his children. Why? Because the male neko-jin could also reproduce offspring depend on who the weaker party was. Lee wanted to tell Ray that he loved him, and that Tyson would never love him. Lee was done thinking he opened the door to Ray's room. Lee was going to do it; he was going to tell Ray……….**_

_**Max began his walk to the training room. He had no other choice but to ask Rick to go to the dance with him. "I don't want to go with him." Max said to himself as he went into the training room. There he saw Rick. "Why me, Why me?" Max walked over to Rick. "Hi, Rick." Max said. **_

"_**What do you want?" Rick asked.**_

"_**Just saying Hi!" Max said as he stormed off. "Why me, Why me. I have the worst luck don't I. Well I will practice out here till lunch and then go ask that jerk." Max said as he left.**_

_**Max practice and practice and by the time he looked up the New York sky showed that it was finally noon.**_

"_**I'm hungry. Guess it's time to eat. Oh man why me why me stupid party stupid Rick if I had a choice I would pick Kai over him. Arhhh! No fair." Max said as he began to go into the BBA office. He went in to fix himself a sandwich and Rick was in the kitchen as well. 'Great! Just my luck.' Max thought. "Oh well might as well ask him." Max went into the kitchen. **_

"_**Hey, Rick my mom is having this party for me and I was wondering if you would like to join me. You see it's really more of a dance than a dinner." Max asked.**_

"_**Of course I will Max. I know how hard for you it was to ask me." Rick said.**_

"_**What? What did you say Rick?" Max asked as he saw Rick leave. Rick did not answer back. **_

"_**That jerk!" Max was angry yeah he hated his attitude and yeah the way he just blows him away like he was a bug.**_

_**Mean while,**_

_**Rick was walking though the hallway when he stopped and got out his cell phone. He dialed a number as the phone began to ring. Someone on the other end picked up. "Hello." Answered an old man.**_

"_**Hello, Mr. Voltaire, it's Rick. Max has asked me to the party for tonight. What is the status of his outfit for tonight." Rick asked. **_

"_**Patients Rick it will be there before the evening just make sure you get Max away from his mom and friends." Voltaire said.**_

"_**I will and thank you for the help it's so much easier to persuade with the right person by your side." **_

"_**Your welcome." Voltaire said.**_

_**I have to stop got to get to church bye.**_


	6. The Ball Part 2

What Happened To Us 6

The Ball Part 2

Rick hung up his phone as he walked down the main hallway.

"HEHEHEHE" Rick laughed as he continued his merry way.

Meanwhile,

Kai being in Russia was pacing once again, that was the third time today. His training was not up to par with the others. One reason being the Blitzkrig Boys were tired. Kai worked them hard but not as hard as they usually do. Yet Kai was still pacing. Tala and the others were starting to get worried. The second reason they did not know but they knew something was bothering Kai.

The boys were all in a single room sitting with each other while Kai was pacing when the butler came in with a note.

"Mr. Hiwatari, this came for you just this morning." The butler said.

"Thank you, you may go." Kai said as he looked at the letter. He opened it up. It was an invitation to a Ball. In it it said…

The Blitzkrig Boys are here by invited to the PPA All Stars Ball.

Hosted by Judy and Max Tate

Max and the rest of the PPA All Stars will have dancing partners.

You are welcome to bring a partner along.

The event will be hosted on the 

9th of January 2006

At 7:00 p.m. American time in the BBA Facility in New York.

We hope that you will join us in our celebration.

"We were invited to a Ball boys what do you say." Kai asked unenthusiastically.

" Are you planning on going Kai, because we will only go if you want to."

"Yes, I want to see the others make sure they are okay. Tala go tell the butler to have the plane ready for us and then you come pack. The rest of us will start packing we have an hour." Kai said as the boys did as they were told.

Meanwhile in America,

Max was in his room. He stood up when the door opened revealing his mother holding a package.

"Mom, what is in that package?" Max asked his mother.

"I don't know this just came it says To: Max, From: Rick." Judy said kindly.

"Really that's nice." Max said sarcastically.

"Open it sweetie. I'll leave you to get ready." Judy said as she put the box on Max's bed.

After Judy left the room Max walked up to his bed looking at the package that was on it. He opened it to reveal a long peach dress with it was a note.

Dear Max,

Please accept and wear this dress to the ball. I can't wait to see you in this.

Sincerely, Rick

Max looked at the dress in disgust.

"It's a dress I can't believe that. I am not wearing a dress to the ball." Max sat down crossing his arms looking extremely angry. "The nerve of him wanting me to be in a dress. Someone just…" His cell phone rang. Hoping that it was one of the blade breakers he answered the phone quickly.

"Hello.." Max said.

" Hello Max." Came Rick's husky voice.

"What do you want Rick?" Max said not happy with Rick.

"I was wondering if you got my gift." Rick asked kindly.

"Yes, I did." Max said, as the anger he had seem to have left them.

"Are you going to wear it?" Rick asked.

" I don't wear dresses." Max said.

"Please wear I think your mom would want you to." Rick said kindly.

Max thought about it. "Okay fine. I'll wear the dress. I think I can pull it off."

"I know you will pull it off." Rick said.

"I have to go. I will be waiting for you at the ballroom." Rick said as he hung up the phone. Max hung up his and began to get ready he was only going to wear it for his mom.

Meanwhile in Japan,

Daichi went to check the mail. He looked though it and found a note address to the blade breakers. Dachi began to run into the dojo.

"Tyson!! Tyson!!" Daichi yelled as he came in with the note and gave it Tyson.

Tyson was sitting on the couch with Hillary and Kenny looking up they spotted Dachi heading towards them at great speed. Daichi skidded to a halt.

"Tyson this came for us you got to read it. Read it please,please,please."

"Okay, Okay calm down. Dachi calm down. I'm reading it." Tyson said to Dachi.

The BBA G- Revolution are here by invited to the PPA All Stars Ball.

Hosted by Judy and Max Tate

Max and the rest of the PPA All Stars will have dancing partners.

You are welcome to bring a partner along.

The event will be hosted on the 

9th of January 2006

At 7:00 p.m. American time in the BBA Facility in New York.

We hope that you will join us in our celebration.

"Well what do you say kids?" Mr. Dickinson said as he and Grandpa walked into the living room. Everyone looked up at the adults.

"Yeah, a vacation." Tyson said.

"Let's go." Daichi yelled.

"I totally agree." Hillary said.

"But we have practice." Kenny said.  
"Ahh, Chief this is a once in a lifetime chance. It's not everyday you get invited to a ball." Tyson said to Kenny.

"Tyson's right chief. Please come on it'll be fun. What am I going to wear?!" Hillary said realizing what was really going on.

"What are you going to wear? What am I going to wear?" Tyson said knowing that Ray would probably be there too. (Okay so I am going make Tyson's and Ray's relationship obvious. Everyone knows they want each other.)

"What are we going to wear?" Hillary and Tyson said in unison. Kenny and Daichi sweat dropped.

"Let's go kids it's all taken care of." Mr. Dickinson said.

"Thank goodness." Tyson and Hillary said in unison.

With that they left.

Elsewhere in China,

Ray was busy training when Mariah came up next to him. "Hey, Ray look what we got." She said showing Ray the invitation. Ray read it. He looked at Mariah and began to speak.

"What are you waiting for go pack?" Ray said.

Mariah smiled and hugged Ray and went to tell the others. Ray on the other hand went to his hut to pack.

While in his hut Ray began thinking to himself. "Oh boy, I'm most likely going to see the others. I don't know if I can face them especially Tyson."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Ray went to the door and opened it to reveal Lee.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Ray asked.

"Just coming to check how you were doing. And I just wanted to come see you." Lee said as he approach Ray. Lee look at Ray lustfully. Ray look at Lee not knowing what Lee was even thinking. Lee began to approach him again.

"You know the invitation said you could have a partner. Why don't I be your partner for the night." Lee said as his lip came closer to Ray. Ray began to notice this and started to put space between him and Lee. Lee however continued to advance. Ray began to panic.

"Lee, what are you doing? Lee stop." Ray said as he continued to back away.

"But Ray, haven't I ever told you how beautiful you are. How much I wanted to be yours?" Lee said as Ray began to blush. Lee approached Ray and bump Ray closer to his bed where they both fell onto the bed. Lee brought his lips closer to Ray's. Their lips were inches away from each other when all of a sudden they heard somebody burst through the door. "Ray, Lee lets go were ready to… um what are you doing." Kevin asked. Ray pushed Lee off of him finally able to breath.

"We weren't doing anything. Let's go guys." Ray said as they all began to leave. They too got on a plane and they too left for America.

Hey guys I know it's been a while for this story but I got a major writers block. I am trying to write stuff for my other stories too. I will get that done as soon as I can. Anyways this where I'm to stopping for now. I thought this part would only be two chapters but no there is more to this part of the story. Hopefully just two or three more chapters and this will be done.


End file.
